Haus Clegane
Das Haus Clegane ist ein kleines Haus der Westlande, das als Vasall dem Haus Lennister von Casterlystein dient. Ihr Besitz liegt südöstlich von Casterlystein und umfasst ein bescheidenes Stück Land mit einem Bergfried. Sie gehören dem Ritterstand an, nicht dem vollwertigen Adel, aber mit starken Verbindungen zu ihren Lehnsherrn den Lennisters. Das gegenwärtige Oberhaupt der Familie ist Ser Gregor Clegane, bekannt als "Der Berg". Gregor hat einen jüngeren Bruder, Sandor Clegane, bekannt als "Der Hund". Das Wappen des Hauses Clegane zeigt drei schwarze Hunde auf gelbem Grund. Die drei Hunde stehen für die Tiere, die bei der Verteidigung von Titos Lennister im Kampf gegen eine Löwin starben. In der Serie Geschichte Gründer des Hauses Clegane war der Großvater von Gregor und Sandor, der Zwingermeister auf Casterlystein war. Bei einem Ausflug begleitete er Titos Lennister und sie wurden von einer Löwin angegriffen. Er rettete seinen Lord und verlor dabei drei Hunde und sein Bein. Für seine Tat wurde er mit Titel und Ländereien belohnt. HBO-Viewer-Guide House Clegane Staffel 1 Ser Gregor nahm am Turnier der Hand in Königsmund teil. Das Banner des Hauses war auf dem Turnier zu sehen. Er trat gegen Ser Hugh vom Tal an. Gregors Lanze brach und ein Splitter bohrte sich in Hughs Hals, wodurch er starb. Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes Als nächstes kämpfte Gregor gegen Ser Loras Tyrell und wurde von ihm aus dem Sattel gehoben. Wütend darüber, dass sein Hengst von Loras Stute abgelenkt wurde, enthauptete er sein eigenes Pferd mit dem Schwert und griff danach Loras an. Sandor rettete Loras, bevor es zu Blut vergießen kam und König Robert Baratheon den Kampf beendete. Der Wolf und der Löwe Mitglieder * Der erste Clegane, der Zwingermeister von Casterlystein, zum Ritter erhoben nach der Rettung von Lord Titos Lennister. ** Sein Sohn, Vater von Gregor und Sandor. Gerüchten zufolge von Gregor ermordet bei einem "Jagdunfall". *** Ser Gregor Clegane, genannt "Der Berg" oder "Der reitende Berg", ein Ritter im Dienst von Lord Tywin Lennister. *** Sandor Clegane, genannt "Der Hund", der jüngere Bruder von Gregor und Erbe und ehemaliges Mitglied der Königsgarde von Joffrey I. Baratheon. *** Unbekannte Schwester der Brüder, die starb als Sandor noch jung war. Gerüchten zufolge von Gregor ermordet. In den Büchern : Original: House Clegane thumb|220px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Wappen des Hauses Clegane. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" gehört das Haus Clegane dem Ritterstand an und hält die Treue dem Haus Lennister von Casterlystein. Ihre Ländereien liegen südöstlich von Casterlytsein und umfassen einen Bergfried, der gemäß eines Halb-Kanons Cleganes Bergfried genannt wird. Ihr Wappen zeigt drei Hunde auf gelbem Grund. Geschichte Der erste Ritter des Hauses Clegane war Zwingermeister auf Casterlystein, bis zum Herbst eines Jahres, als er Lord Titos Lennister vor einer Löwin rettete und dabei drei Hunde und ein Bein verlor. Als Belohnung verlieh Titos ihm Ländereien, einen Bergfried und nahm seinen Sohn als Knappen. Die drei Hunde auf dem Clegane Wappen symbolisieren diejenigen, die bei der Rettung von Titos starben. Der Sohn des Zwingermeisters, der Vater von Gregor und Sandor, starb bei einem Jagdunfall, kurz nach der Krönung von Robert Baratheon. Ihre Schwester starb jung, unter seltsamen Umständen. Gregor ist für seine unaussprechliche Grausamkeit und Gräueltaten bekannt, wie während seines Feldzuges gelegentlich von seinen eigenen Männern berichtet wird. Fortgetrieben von diesem Verhalten, stellte sich Sandor in den Dienst des Hauses Lennister, jedoch weigerte er sich das Gelübde eines Ritters abzulegen, um Gemeinsamkeiten mit seinem älteren Bruder zu vermeiden. Während der Plünderung von Königsmund, ermordete Gregor den Säugling Prinz Aegon Targaryen bevor er dessen Mutter Elia Martell vergewaltige und ermordete. A Game of Thrones Sandor Clegane, bekannt als der Hund, begleitet das königliche Gefolge nach Winterfell, wo König Robert Baratheon den Posten der Hand der Königs Lord Eddard Stark anbot. Auf dem Rückweg tötete Sandor den Metzgerjungen Mycah, von dem Prinz Joffrey Baratheon behauptete hatte, das er ihn schlug. Auf dem Turnier der Hand, wurde Ser Loras Tyrell von Sandor verteidigt, der sich damit gegen seinen wutentbrannten Bruder Gregor Clegane stellte, welcher versuchte Loras zu töten. Aus Dankbarkeit trat Loras den Sieg und die Geldbörse der Finalrunde an Sandor ab. Gregor beginnt, was später zum Krieg der fünf Könige werden sollte, indem er in die Flusslande einfiel und das gemeine Volk von Sherrer, Wendisch und Mummersfurt abschlachtete. Als Vergeltung wurde Lord Beric Dondarrion entsandt, um Gregor zu töten, dem es jedoch gelang Berics Einheit in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt zu zerschlagen. Gregor griff auch Steinheck an. Gregor befehligte die Linke und die Vorhut der Lennister Armee in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm. Nach der Entlassung von Ser Barristan Selmy, wird Sandor ein Bruder von Joffreys Königsgarde, obwohl er sich weigert das Gelübde eines Ritters abzulegen. A Clash of Kings Gregor und seine Truppen sind verantwortlich für die Plünderung von Darry. Seine Männer griffen Arya Stark und ihre Begleiter auf, auch wenn sie nicht der Identität ihrer Gefangenen bewusst waren. Gregor lieferte sich anhaltende Scharmützel mit Beric Dondarrion und der Bruderschaft ohne Banner. Joffrey entsendet den Hund gegen den aufkeimenden Aufstand in Königsmund. Sandor wird zuerst für tot gehalten, so wie Sansa Stark, doch er kehrte mit dem Mädchen im Schlepptau zurück. Gregor machte Fortschritte bei der Battle of the Fords, aber er wurde bei der Steinmühle wieder durch Ser Edmure Tully zurückgeworfen. Während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser floh Sandor, als das Schlachtfeld von Seefeuer bedeckt war. Er bot Sansa an, sie aus dem Roten Bergfried vorzubringen, doch sie weigerte sich. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *House Clegane im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Referenzen en:House Clegane Kategorie:Kleine Häuser Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Haus Clegane Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Adel